L'art de conclure
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: Parce que, oui, c'est un art ! Que Bra ne maîtrise absolument pas. C'est pourquoi elle cherche de l'aide, vainement ?


**Rating** : Tous publics.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Dragon Ball ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. L'univers non plus d'ailleurs. Ça se saurait.

**Pairing **: Vegeta x Bulma sous-entendu.

* * *

**L'art de conclure**

― Trunks ? Trunks ! Viens s'il te plaît !

― Bra ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupé ?

― Tu joueras avec Goten plus tard, c'est tout !

Il se posa près d'elle et la toisa d'un air de grand frère mécontent.

― On ne joue pas, on s'entraîne, c'est très différent !

― Ouais, vous vous tapez dessus en criant et en riant quoi. Comme d'hab.

Excédé, Trunks soupira. Une sœur, ça lui paraissait bien au début mais là, il avait juste envie d'aller la suspendre à une falaise du canyon. Ou la donner à manger aux ptérodactyles, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils en veuillent.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-il dans un soupire las.

― Oh fais pas comme si je te demandais quelque chose toutes les cinq minutes !

― C'est bon, accouche !

― Tu m'aides à faire ma conclusion ?

Son frère ouvrit des yeux ronds.

― Ta conclusion de quoi ?

― De ma rédaction !

― Et c'est quoi le sujet ? demanda-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

Bra prit une profonde inspiration puis lut à toute allure :

― « Vous tenez un journal intime dans lequel vous notez tous les soirs les événements de la journée. Choisissez deux jours de fête dont vous vous souvenez bien et rédigez ce que vous auriez pu écrire dans votre journal au sujet de votre façon de célébrer ces deux fêtes. Écrivez au passé et faites attention à l'usage du passé composé et de l'imparfait. »

Trunks lança un coup d'œil désespéré à Goten qui se contenta de hausser les épaules l'air de dire « J'ai pas tout compris ! » puis soupira.

― Ben alors, tu as dit quoi ?

― Je sais pas encore trop quoi mettre en fait... J'ai pensé à l'anniversaire de Gohan et à la fête qu'on a fait pour Krilin et Yamsha quand ils sont revenus mais je sais pas trop comment les raconter... Et puis maman dit toujours de faire la conclusion au début pour pas se perdre après !

Trunks fit une grimace. Effectivement, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à raconter dans une rédaction de cinquième... Entre leur père plus que soupe-au-lait qui saute toutes griffes dehors sur tout le monde – bon, pas tout le temps quand même, il s'améliore –, San Goku qui attise les conflits avec Vegeta parce que ça l'amuse, la table qui apprend à voler parce que, non, Vegeta n'a pas le sens de l'humour, Bulma ivre qui chante du Whitney Houston, Yamsha qui danse le slow avec Ten Shin Han – tous deux ronds comme des queues de pelles bien sûr... Ah ! Ça ferait joli dans la rédac ça ! Quelle idée aussi de donner ce genre de sujets...

― Alors, Trunks ? Tu m'aides, dis ?

― Écris déjà le reste et on en reparlera... Et choisis peut-être d'autres fêtes moins... euh, mouvementées.

― Mais maman a dit que je devais écrire d'abord la...

― Oui eh bien va voir maman ! Tu as déjà écris l'introduction au moins ?

― Ben oui !

― Et ?

― J'ai mis que j'ai choisi les deux fêtes là parce que c'était il y a pas longtemps et que je m'en souviens encore bien. J'ai mis aussi que c'était toujours très bruyant et qu'il y avait plein à manger et à boire et qu'on chantait beaucoup.

Après un silence pesant où son frère se répétait : « Oh mon Dieu... », il reprit :

― Bra, tu peux pas écrire ça dans un devoir que tu vas rendre...

― Mais c'est la vérité !

― Parfois il vaut mieux mentir, dans l'intérêt de tout le monde ! Tu vas nous coller une affiche sur la tronche avec tes bêtises !

― Mais j'ai jamais parlé d'affiches ! Et c'est pas des bêtises ! J'aurai jamais dû te demander, t'as qu'à retourner jouer avec Goten, j'vais demander à maman !

Elle partit comme une tornade et Trunks secoua la tête. Il y avait vraiment des fois où il avait envie de la piétiner.

― Mamaaaaaann !

La voix stridente de Bra raisonna dans le vaste hangar de la Capsule Corp. La voix nerveuse de Vegeta sortit de loin sous un gros appareil volant.

― Elle est avec grand-mère, dans le jardin !

― Merci paaaappaaaaa !

Vegeta ne répondit pas et soupira. Ça faisait trois fois qu'il refaisait les branchements et trois fois qu'il se prenait un coup de jus parce que son beau-père remettait le contact trop tôt. Il y avait vraiment des jours comme ça.. !

Sur le chemin du jardin, Bra tomba sur deux autres proies.

― Krilin ! Yamsha ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

― Bra, salut ! Qu'on t'aides ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit Kirlin.

― Je dois faire une conclusion !

― Sur quoi ?

Elle leur lut le sujet et Yamsha parut soudain loin, très loin, ailleurs. Quand elle reprit son souffle, un lourd silence s'installa.

― Je sais pas du tout quoi te dire Bra... Pourquoi ne pas dire simplement que tu adore ces fêtes ?

― Ben je peux pas faire ça, je dois avoir au moins cinq lignes...

― Mais, c'est quoi le sujet, au fait ?

Krilin jeta un bref regard à Yamsha et soupira. Bonne question pardi. Qu'est-ce qu'avaient donc les profs pour balancer des sujets pareils aux élèves ?

― Je crois que tu devrais poser la question à tes parents.

― Enfin, à ta mère, parce que lui je suis pas sûr que ça puisse être écrit par une enfant.

― Yamsha !

― Ça va !

― Vous m'aidez pas à faire ma conclusion alors ? dit-t-elle dans un souffle.

― Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais y mettre, c'est pas une question de vouloir ou non, tu sais !

― Moi j'ai pas vraiment écouté le sujet, je pensais à autre chose.

― Vous êtes aussi méchants que mon frère ! hurla-t-elle subitement en partant ventre à terre vers sa maison.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa course et se tapa le front.

― Mais pourquoi j'ai pas demandé à papa ?

Bra repartit en trottant vers le hangar et répéta son appel strident.

― Paaaapaaaaaaa !

― AÏE !

― Papa ?

― Bon sang, vous avez fini de remettre le contact toutes les cinq minutes ? Je vous ai dit que je refaisait les branchages !

― Quoi ? J'entends rien de là-dedans moi !

Un Vegeta très fâché aux cheveux dressés par un abus certain d'électricité s'extirpa de sous le vaisseau. Il soupira et se retint difficilement de donner un coup de latte audit vaisseau. Sa fille s'approcha à pas de loup.

― Papaaa ? Tu m'aides s'il te plaît ?

― Bra, je suis occupé là.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui fit ses meilleurs yeux de fille bafouée qui faisaient mouche à tous les coups.

― Oh bon ! Ça va. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― J'arrive pas à faire ma conclusion, tu sais, pour ma rédaction.

― Ta réda... Ah. Sur les fêtes.

― Oui !

_« En même temps, que dire de _ça_ ? »_ pensa-t-il.

― Je croyais qu'on en avait déjà parlé hier. On avait dit que tu pouvais aussi inventer quelque chose. Ça serait une occasion d'exploiter ton imagination fertile...

― Mais la prof a dit de pas mentir !

― Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Et ce n'est pas mentir, c'est inventer quelque chose. Après tout, c'est un travail d'imagination, les rédactions.

― Vegeta ? Ça marche en bas ?

― Oh mais ! Faites une pause !

― Quoi ?

_« Misère... »_

Vegeta se plaqua la main sur le visage dans un effort désespéré pour conserver son calme. Les veines de ses temps palpitaient déjà.

― Invente quelque chose, comme si tu écrivais un livre.

― Mais je...

― Vegeta ?

― Ah mais ça suffit à la fin ! Bra écoute, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Imagine deux fêtes et rédige ta rédaction. Je corrigerai si tu veux mais là, je n'ai pas le temps.

Il grimpa sur l'échelle pour rejoindre son beau-père et ajouta à sa fille qu'elle ne devait pas rester dans le hangar à cause du risque d'explosion. Frustrée, l'adolescente marmonna et ronchonna en tournant les talons. Tout n'était pas perdu, elle pouvait encore demander à sa mère.

― Papaaaa ? Où t'as dit qu'elle était, maman ?

― DANS LE JARDIN !

― Meeerciii !

Elle sortit en courant et la porte claqua dans un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle déboula dans le jardin en bondissant.

― Mamaaaannn !

― Oui ma chérie ?

― Prends un peu de gâteau ma petite !

― Maman, arrête de gaver mes enfants s'il te plaît, soupira Bulma.

― Mais enfin, Bulma, il faut qu'elle prenne un goûter convenable !

― Il est deux heures de l'après-midi ! Et elle a déjà mangé du gâteau au petit déjeuner, ça suffit.

― Mais non mais je viens pas pour ça ! C'est pour ma rédaction ! Tu m'aides maman ? Dis, tu m'aides ? S'il te plaît !

― Je croyais que tu avais déjà fini cette rédaction hier...

― Ben, en fait hier j'ai joué avec tonton et...

― Hum ! Qu'est-ce que tu as du mal à faire ?

― La conclusion !

― Fais-moi voir.

Bulma prit la feuille de sujet tout en écartant sur le côté la part de gâteau qu'avait tout de même coupé sa mère et soupira. Joyeux sujet pour ce genre de familles où les fêtes étaient... mouvementées. Doux euphémisme.

― Pourquoi tu n'inventerais pas quelque chose ?

Désespérée, sa fille resta bouche bée.

― Mais maman, la prof a dit qu'on devait pas mentir !

― Non, elle a dit « dont vous vous souvenez », c'est différent. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'en souviens, que c'est réel. Les rêves ne sont pas réels, pourtant, tu t'en souviens.

― Oui mais...

― Bien sûr, Bra. Les rédactions sont des travaux faits pour développer la capacité d'écriture et d'imagination. Et puis tu ne seras pas la seule à inventer, loin de là. Crois-en mon expérience.

― Quelle expérience ?

Sa mère soupira, vexée.

― Je te rappelle que j'étais _aussi_ à l'école. Et qu'en pense ton père ?

― Il a dit pareil que toi.

― Raison de plus !

― Mais, et ma conclusion !

― Toute simple ! Que tu aimes ce genre de moments qui permettent de se réunir en famille et de passer un agréable moment en jouant, dînant, ou dansant.

― Je dois faire au moins cinq lignes...

― Tu étoffera !

― Mais...

― Bra, soupira Bulma, va dans ta chambre faire ce devoir. Maintenant.

― Mais...

― Ouste ! File.

― Oh ! Bra ! Emporte cette part de gâteau !

― Maman !

― Il faut des sucres rapides pour bien réfléchir, Bulma !

L'adolescente embarqua la part de mauvaise grâce et traîna les pieds jusqu'à son bureau. Elle s'y affaissa et posa la tête sur ses mains.

― Imaginer, ils sont drôles aussi, eux ! C'est pas eux qui doivent écrire !

Après avoir relié entre eux une dizaine de trombones, elle ajouta :

― Et je sais pas faire les conclusions, moi ! Elles servent à rien !

* * *

Bon ! J'ai décidé de profiter de ma participation à une Nuit du FoF (défi d'écriture, une fic en une heure sur un thème donné) pour tester un nouveau fandom que j'aime bien. C'est un peu bateau, j'avoue. Vous aurez deviné le thème : _conclusion_.

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Au plaisir :-)

_Maeglin_


End file.
